


Random Writing

by WinterStardustDragon



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStardustDragon/pseuds/WinterStardustDragon
Summary: Collection of Oneshots..... Because why the heck not.





	1. Coffeeshop Au

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jeez..... Still trying to figure out this site. 
> 
> .... Help. How do AO3
> 
> Also this is an old work. Ari has changed a lot since making this one. I just find it hilarious and decided yes. This would be the first one I post. Its also 5 am. Is this a bad idea? 
> 
> Most likely.

Ari grumbled as he walked up to the coffee shop he worked at. It was annoying, but he couldn't exactly live off of his grandfather forever. Solomon Muto was a kind and gentle man, clearly had been through way to much crap for his age.

He paused in thought when he realized the window to the shop had been busted open and a clearly dead body was sitting within the confines of the shop.

"Oh. Okay." A voice murmured beside him. "What are we gonna do now?"

Turning, Ari realized that yes... Joey Wheeler had the early shift with him. Yes they found a dead body together. But were they going to report this? Probably not. Why? It was too early.

"We can't exactly move the body without being arrested." Ari reasoned, slotting the key into the keyhole. "Unless you wanna go to juvey, Wheeler." He muttered, walking into the small coffee shop.

Joey wasn't exactly Ari's friend, he was a coworker at best and Yugi's friend at least. Had a horrible background, much like himself, so he figured the guy wasn't too bad. Maybe a bit misunderstood at points.

"Could put a blanket over it." The high school student huffed and went to gently toe the body. Which effectively snapped Ari out of his thought. "Though I dunno whether or not they'd actually notice a dead body."

Ari raised an eyebrow. "Its sitting near the window."

"Your point being?"

He honestly had no idea what to do. So for the rest of the day, they ignored the dead body and went along as usual. It also helped that Illusions worked, though he didn't have the heart to tell his coworker that no, people didn't ignore the body sitting on the floor in front of the window. That it was his own doing. He also didn't have the heart to lie to people when they asked about an unexplained breeze.

Ari just smiled and waved....


	2. Old Sneak peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ari returns from wherever to start his pokemon journey, he comes back to two old friends. Though, Cheren starts to question what happened and Ari is reluctant to respond to his friend's queries. 
> 
> The following happens:

The white haired male thought for a moment for a good cop out answer, "I didn't have enough to eat yesterday." He fumbled while beating himself up mentally. What else could he have used?

Cheren frowned and his ocean eyes narrowed, "It isn't more than that?" The male propped himself up on his elbows, "Arianna Hyuuga." 

He flinched at the use of his full name, "No nothing more than that Cheren." Ocean eyes narrowed more and Ari sighed. "Look Cheren. Its nothing to worry about. Its just me being me." 

The ravenette looked livid at the answer he'd been given. "Its nothing to worry about? Its just you being you?!" He spat, "Do you have any idea how many times I've heard that inconsiderate bull from you? The last time I heard that from you Arianna, you left the damn country! For six years. Six!" 

Ari opened his mouth to answer but was silenced with a hand in the air making him flinch slightly. 

"No phone call! No transceiver! Nothing! You act like you're all high and mighty with your grown up things when in reality you're only a 19 year old with too many secrets! What are you hiding from us today Arianna? Your real gender? Maybe the fact that you've been playing God all this time and plan on using us in your little game. Hm? Why are you still here?! So you can play with our emotions?"

Bianca whimpered and curled up into a ball, her hands over her ears as she tried to drown out Cheren's yelling. Though they could hardly blame her. 

Ari on the other hand sat on the bed, watching his friend quietly. He knew Cheren was right, so why bother running away or denying the truth of his words? 

Cheren was quick to jump on his silence, "Why aren't you answering?! Is it because i'm right?" He growled, "Are we your worthless pawns to throw away when the convenience arises? Why were you gone for so long? Can't you have the decency to answer my question?!" 

"Cheren stop." Bianca whispered her body trembling. "He- he wouldn't do that." 

The ravenette rounded on her, "How would you know that Bianca?" he snapped in frustration. "He's lied to you as much as he's lied to me."

For a minute the room fell silent. An uncomfortable silence that made Ari's nerves coil. He'd never wanted to hurt his friends. He lied to keep his friends safe... But at what cost? The cost was too pricey. The numbers added up too much.

Finally, Ari got up from the bed. "Then I'll leave." He murmured making Cheren freeze and Bianca bolt to her feet. 

"Leave?" The blonde asked anxiously her green eyes flicking between the two males. "You're... You're going to leave? But... But..... But Ari you promised that you'd travel with us."

Sighing, his gunmetal blue eyes left the stunning sight of the ground. He almost wished he'd never looked up into Bianca's devastated face. "Obviously I'm not wanted here. So. Its the best option to keep the peace. So goodbye Beebs.... Cheren." 

Beautiful green eyes filled up with tears as she tried to hold them back.

Collecting his things, in which he could feel the gazes of his friends- former friends- locked onto his back. It only mad him wish he'd thrown things into a pile instead of scattering them about the hotel room. He ignored any and all protests from Bianca, who also took things she thought would make him stay. His Pokedex, his pokeballs, the one part of a three piece friend necklace she'd gotten them. 

"Ari you don't have to- You know you don't have to." She tried, her hand held out toward him in a silent plea. "W-we can start again. You don't have to explain yourself." 

His hand hesitated over his bag. "It's for the best Beebs.." he replied, putting the item into the bag. Slinging it over one shoulder he flinched as he felt Bianca body-slam into him. He barely kept his balance as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"It isn't fair!" She looked up at him with teary emerald eyes. "I don't want either of you to go. We were supposed to take on everything together! Why do you keep running away when all we want to do is help?!" 

Emerald met Gunmetal and he realized. He hadn't a clue why he ran away. His eyes softened and he gently ran his hand through her hair, "I just don't know Bianca...." He bitterly chuckled, "I wish I had some sort of answer.... But wishing is all I seem to do these days." Tightening his backpack strap, he gently ruffled her hair once more before looking toward Cheren.

"Are you going to come up with more b-" Cheren flinched when Ari started walking toward him, ignoring Bianca's pleas to leave him alone. "What are y-" 

Pulling him into a one armed hug Ari muttered into his ear, "Take care of her and yourself." Before gently pushing him away and walking past him out the door. 

"Stop him!" he heard Bianca plead as he walked away from the hotel room they'd shared. He was too far away to hear Cheren's answer. Though he suspected it was something having to do with Ari having his own decisions.


End file.
